


The Lion's Den

by Sheikahwriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri tops, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikahwriter/pseuds/Sheikahwriter
Summary: “King…” he whispered in a low tone, kissing her, “King Dimitri…”“King Dimitri,” she whined. “You’re so good to me.”Byleth felt his grip on her hips become tighter when she said those words. “I like that.”***Dimitri has been away from Byleth for too long. She takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	The Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @/robenwizardhatt on twitter

There were some things Byleth always wanted to try.

And her husband was out for a week at this point, and would be gone for another three days.

Despite often being surrounded by her previous students, she grew impatient.

She always craved him. She loved feeling him, the feeling of him against her. The way he would always lose his train of thought when she touched him, and the way she felt warm in his embrace.

The craving never left. Reading the letters he would send her to the monastery didn’t help, but only intensified her emotions. She was growing so antsy in the half-empty bed, it was overcoming her thoughts as she walked around. He was such a distraction to her.

She opened the closet in their chambers, finding the cape he would wear--the black and white fur and the navy blue one. He would switch this one out often with his other pure white fur one, but this one gave her memories. She was glad he took the other one.

It was still early morning, a perfect time to set aside for herself. She set the cape gently on the bed, stripping herself of her clothing.

If only he were here to see her like this.

She lifted the cape and set it on herself, fur tickling her neck when she shifted. It was heavy, but it felt like him. It felt like his warmth and most importantly, it smelled like him. The smell of home, warm fires, pine, and fresh snow.

Byleth climbed onto the bed. She just needed  _ something  _ right now to ease her nerves and finally put her mind to rest. She spread her legs apart, tracing her hand down her body with closed eyes. This was her time to let her imagination go free, and it was going to be as free as she wanted it to be. Sometimes, all she wanted was her husband to claim her as his own.

So when she touched herself, she pictured him watching her from above, taking in the sight of her, thrusting his hips into hers. He had a smile on his face, pinning her arms down. It was hard, rough, and he didn’t mind her body, his size, or how she would hurt in the morning.

There was a creak at the door, followed by a gasp.

She opened her eyes and yelped as her husband walked in, closing her legs. He stared, slack-jawed at his wife, sitting on top of his cape.

“Cape...”

They stared at each other. This was the first time Dimitri ever saw her like this. Part of her felt embarrassed--was he going to think he wasn’t enough? He was more than enough for her, but the idea excited her, and he was going to be out for the day.

“You’re back early.”

"And…" he began, clearing his throat. "You have my cape."

She nodded, feeling the blush creep up her face, “Missed you…”

"You...you were enjoying yourself?" He asked, taking a step forward.

She felt herself lower into the fur of the cape. "Yeah. I just...it smelled like you."

He inhaled deeply at that sentence. She had to let him know that the smell of him...made her feel like  _ that _ . He flexed his fingers. "You may continue."

"Well since you're here--"

He walked towards her quickly, taking her chin in his gloved hand. "Continue." He cut her off, his tone lower. "I want to watch."

She nodded, her hand slipping between her thighs again. One finger, then two--two could usually get her off quick. She rocked her hips, eyes closed, as Dimitri was shuffling. He was definitely taking off his gear by the sound of it, and it was driving her mad. There was a whimper from her mouth.

He was watching. He was staring. He knew what made her whine, but watching her do it to herself while she thought of him was driving him insane. "Beloved, talk to me."

"Dimitri…please." She whined. "I want this to be you."

"I want to touch you too. But you're doing a wonderful job on your own," he cooed in reply. "Pretend it's me, I'm right here. Pretend I'm touching you.”

"Please," she cried, her other hand going up the curve of her waist. "Goddess, you feel so good."

"What else?"

"You fuck me so good." she moaned. "I want you  _ now _ ."

"Demanding," he smiled, his belt falling to the floor. "I'm right here. You're so close. I can tell from your face."

"You're so powerful. You're my king. Control me, ride me, use me. Please!" 

Her hips were grinding, her hand losing rhythm. He watched as she snapped her body, crying from the pleasure, and grabbed her hand.

"Don't!! Please!!" She thrusted her hips down, looking for some friction against her body at the short orgasm, "Why?" 

"I want to make you feel like that," he smiled, pushing her down slowly against the bed. "I need to be the one inside of you."

She groaned, her husband kissing her fiercely, grinding his hips against hers. At least there was something there now for her to hold onto. She slid her hands down his body, trying to keep his hips as close to her as she could.

“I know you’re impatient…” he whispered, “But you must wait.” 

He bit her neck, sucking on her skin, her head rolling back as his hand began touching her. At least it was finally him. “I missed you. I see you’re just as insatiable as me.”

“Yes. Goddess, I missed you so much.”

He pressed his thumb down, her breath escaping her. “Those pretty sounds, I’m so glad they’re mine to hear. I love when you say my name.”

Byleth couldn’t fight a smile, “Dimitri…”

“King…” he whispered in a low tone, kissing her breast, “ _ King Dimitri _ …”

“King Dimitri,” she whined. “You’re so good to me.”

Byleth felt his grip on her hips become tighter when she said those words. “I like that.”

“My king,” she whined, his fingers spreading her open, “You prepare me...so well.”

He smiled, trailing his kisses downward, “My feast.”

Byleth couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mouth. He kissed her, tongue pressing in and out of her, already feeling how wet she was from when she was touching herself. 

“This lion is hungry,” he growled against her.

Byleth was starting to think he should leave her side more often if this is what she would get. His tone of voice was low and demanding, like he was aching for her and just  _ needed  _ her to survive. She stared down as his eyes flicked up at her, and he moved his tongue against her clit.

She screamed, Dimitri holding her hips in place on the bed. Dimitri watched as he brought her to the edge, her whining at a higher pitch.

“Should I let you cum?”

“Yes!!! Yes please!” she cried. “Dimitri!”

He moved his lips away from her body, and she slumped against the bed in frustration. Her hand went between her legs, Dimitri grabbing them before she could reach herself.

“You failed to call me your king,” he scolded. “I need to be inside of you. I’m going to make you feel like that. You’re going to take my seed.”

She hated the fleeting feeling, and was chasing it so hard at this point. When his hands touched her to move her onto her stomach, her body felt like it was on fire. He lifted her hips, and she set herself on her knees. His hand traced her back, pushing down between her shoulder blades.

“I want you so bad,” he stated. “I am so glad I got to come home early to see you like that. The way you whine…”

Her senses cried when he pushed into her. She opened her mouth and cried, overwhelmed at that feeling of him inside of her. There was her first orgasm, as embarrassing as it was to be his first thrust, her body was aching for it.

“Like that. And you feel so good,” he slowly pulled out, moving back in. “Already cumming, too.”

“My king...King Dimitri…” she cried, finally feeling the sensation she had been chasing.

“Well, do I feel good?”

“You...you feel so...good.” Byleth was having a hard time coming up with words. “Deeper...please.”

He grabbed her hips, fucking her as hard as he ever had. He spread her legs apart more, forcing himself against her harder. He bent his body on top of hers, thrusting at a new angle, whispering into her ear and fisting her hair.

"Do you enjoy this? Do you want me to cum inside of you?"

Byleth turned her head, "Yes!!"

He smiled at her words, "You want to be controlled more often?"

"Please, please, you feel so good," whined Byleth, stretching her arms out and grabbing the cape.

His hands traced against hers, pinning her down. "Stay there. You look so beautiful like this."

He kept thrusting, snapping his hips against her, her crying becoming nonstop. He moaned against her ear, lifting his body back up. Another angle, and it made Byleth see stars when he dug his fingers deeper into her hips.

“Fuck!” she screamed, “There! My king!!”

Her body shook as the orgasm washed through her, and his pace was punishing. She felt his hips plant against her, emptying himself inside, groaning, thrusting to finish off the intense sensation they experienced.

“B-Byleth,” he stammered, staying inside of her for a bit longer. He leaned over and kissed her back, then her face.

Her legs gave out, and she collapsed against the cape. Dimitri crawled over to her face, touching it gently, “My beloved. Was I too hard?”

She shook her head, eyes closed, catching her breath, letting a few moments pass.

“I...I’m not sure what overcame me. Seeing you like that--” 

She placed a finger on his lips, “Noted.” She smiled, kissing him.

“I will have to turn in this cape for cleaning. It had been a while since...well…”

“You normally don’t touch yourself? You don’t seem like the type,” Byleth teased, tracing a finger on his chest. “I am  _ very  _ happy you came home early.”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close, “Me too, my love.”


End file.
